


Surrender

by SlytherinSinner6x111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSinner6x111/pseuds/SlytherinSinner6x111
Summary: Hermione Granger has been dealing with more than what she bargained for in life. Divorce. A harboured crush. Depression. But what happens when her life takes a sudden sharp and dangerous turn? And  the man she harbours feelings for is the one responsible?"Just remember, there is more than meets the eye"





	1. A trip to Diagon Ally

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own H.P in anyway, shape or form.

Hermione sighed deeply, working on her knitting. The colors seemed to match, but she was getting restless. She set it down and pinched the bridge of her nose, deciding to take a break. She looked out her window and a small smile graced her lips. The leaves were falling from the trees. She watched them fall, as if they were dancing just for her. They twisted in the most beautiful way and she was never bored watching them. She stood up and went to the window.  
When she was near, she opened the window and a blast of autumn air gusted through, chilling Hermione. It was the 3rd season. The one she loved the most. People below her were walking along the street, bundled in warm clothing. Hermione bit her lip, suddenly playing with the idea of going to Diagon Ally for a trip to the stores. She shut the window and ran to her room.  
As she rummaged through her clothes, she found her favorite soft sweater in a beautiful light blue and her faded yet comfy jeans. She quickly dressed and slid on her favorite boots. As she walked out of the door to head to the leaky cauldron, she smiled softly. This trip would be perfect!! The fresh air and fall foliage would surely be good for her.

  
2 hours later and Hermione realized this trip was a disaster. She ran into Pansy who decided to make fun of her bushy brown hair (guess some people never grow up, Hermione thought as she groaned and walked away), stubbed her toe on a huge pumpkin, ripped her jeans after she tripped over a table holding owls and just as she was about to walk into the bookstore, she was slammed in the face by the door. Blood gushed down her nose and Hermione quickly dried it up with a flick of her wand. She lifted her head to cuss out whomever it was and her breathe caught in her throat.

Draco Malfoy was in front of her, a look of shock on his otherwise smug face. Hermione eyes slid down and she noticed Malfoy had grown a few inches and his robes barely reached his shoes now. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked rather malnourished. Malfoy cleared his throat and offered her a hanky.  
“You have some blood on your mouth Hermione”  
He was looking at her and all she could do was offer a grunt of thanks and wipe the blood off. She did a small wand movement and the blood cleared off the hanky. She went to hand it back to Malfoy, who bowed slightly at the waist.

  
“Keep it. Have a nice Autumn day Mrs Weasley” He straightened up and turned to walk away.  
Hermione finally found her voice  
“Miss Granger…..” she said and Malfoy turned back around, a look of confusion flickered across his face. Hermione twisted the hanky in her hands.  
“I….well….we……got a divorce. I thought everybody knew… “ she whispered softly, tears in her eyes. It was all over the prophet because of Ron’s job. She had her named slandered so quick, she was really surprised Malfoy DIDN’T know. She quickly wiped them away and look up at Malfoy, who looked rather angry.  
“A fool” he said and turned towards Knockturn Ally, leaving Hermione feeling more foolish than she had 5 minutes ago.

Why had she even told him? She should have just said thank you and walked into the bookstore. She shook her head. Maybe seeing him had just triggered her….he was a good man now and they did casually run into each other but a quick Hello was all said between them. That was before the divorce. She had confined herself to her flat afterwards, wanting this personal hell to die so she could go about her life again. Hermione shook her head and entered the bookstore, looking for something to just ease her mind.  
Hermione finished her shopping and returned home to her empty flat. She pulled out her new book (Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them) and curled up on the couch in front of the fire. But as her eyes read the words, it seemed her mind couldn’t comprehend them. After 30 minutes, she have it up as a lost job and laid her head on the armrest of the couch, watching the flames burn in the fireplace. Her mind drifted back to Malfoy and his last words  
“A fool”  
Hermione bit the inside of her lip and wondered why he cared at all. He was married happily to Astoria the most beautiful pureblood princess around. She was also a utter bitch to anybody below her. Her new status had not changed that either. Only increased it. Hermione sighed heavily and grabbed the soft green fleece blanket she kept on the back of her couch, curling up and feeling her eyes closed heavily.

_She was wandering through the vast Forest behind the Burrow, body tense as she felt a creep of terribleness in her belly._

_Ron had walked off after a huge fight & she wanted to make things right. All they seemed to do was fight anymore. She felt tears prick her eyes and wiped them away. As she turned down a path she heard Ron and what sounded like another female. _

_Hermione stopped walking, afraid to move any further. But that Gryffindor in her knew she had to, she had to see the truth. The truth she knew was behind the large tree._  
_She took a deep breath and slowly crept towards the edge of the tree._  
_And she saw them._  
_Her husband in the middle of kissing Lavender._  
_Hermione gasped and Ron quickly turned around, his face one of shock._  
_“Mione”_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, eyes searching for the man in her dreams.  
Expect it wasn’t a dream.  
Hermione put her head on her knees and sobs started to shake her body. She lost her husband and her friends in a messy divorce.

Nobody had believed her.

Ron had them convinced that she was crazy. Why would he be in the woods with another woman was exactly what he told everyone. Not to mention throwing in snark remarks about personal matters in the bedroom.  
People thought she was a lying freak, even Gin had quietly gone away. But Hermione didn’t blame her, hell, Ron really did have even herself convinced something was wrong with her. She sighed heavily and got up, willing herself to go take a warm bath and just try to forget for even 30 minutes.  
As she undressed for her bath, the hanky from Malfoy dropped to the floor from her jeans pocket. She bent down to grab it, her fingers slowly running over it. She set in on the toilet seat and dropped into her hot bath. Her body relaxed instantly. She looked at the hanky again and grabbed in, the smell of fresh cut grass, peppermint and his musk attacking her senses. She giggled as she closed her eyes, a vision of the man in front of her.

  
Tall. Pale as usual. But he was no longer a boy, that was for sure. Blonde hair fell on his face and was still short. His eyes were a steel cold gray but could be as calm as the sea on a cloudy day. She opened her eyes and sighed. Malfoy wouldn’t give her the time of day, much less see her as she saw him. Sure a quick hello but that was all. Nothing magical, per say, between them. Nothing would ever change her blood status in his eyes. She always harbored feelings for him, but he made it clear in school she was beneath him. Still. Today, he seemed so….upset….about the divorce. She dropped her head back and sighed, the warm water soothing her. But she felt cold. Her eyes starting pricking with tears as she imagined Ron again, her heart breaking in two all over again. But Ron was suddenly replaced with Malfoy and she snapped her eyes open. She stood up and decided to go lay back down, her body just ready to collapse.  
But as Hermione laid down, she turned to her side and held the hanky in her hand, closing her eyes as visions of Malfoy danced once more in her head.

  
Little did she know the dangers that lay right ahead of her. How soon she would see Malfoy again.

And just how much of a wrong path her life was about to take.

She had no idea that soon, her life would be utterly turned upside down. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in Malfoys P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter! The next one will be WAY longer I swear! Just trying to set the story up in the way I want!  
> I hope it doesn't seem rushed.  
> Enjoy!!

Draco Malfoy stared at himself in his mirror. The dusting of blonde hair on his chest seemed to stop right above his waistline. He looked at his face and his cold steel eyes seemed to light with a spark. The only reason being having seen Hermione today.

She looked rather ill, her hair dull and dry and her body seemed to skinny. He ran his hands through his hair, shaking away the thoughts. He shouldn’t worry about her, he had more serious issues at hand.  
Like the bloody Death Eaters currently in his father study. Or the Dark Lord currently still alive and well, just in hiding. Waiting.  
Draco shivered at the thought. Memories still flooded his head, the night in the Manor being the ones that gave him nightmares. He could still hear screams. During the day, they seemed to radiate off the walls. But nobody else knew. They were not as open when it happened. They were already walking corpses of numb and void of all emotions. Draco shifted his stance, moving from the mirror to grab a drink. His bare feet sunk into the soft carpet and he threw back a shot, his eyes watering. He doubted he would ever get used to the burn but the warmth in his belly always gave a comfortable nudge to his body. Draco grabbed his button down black shirt and slipped it on, not even bothering to button it. He needed to talk to his mother and didn’t care if he looked presentable or not at this point. He walked from his room and down the hall, his body tense. He still had dark thoughts. Unnatural and disgusting thoughts that even made him puke sometimes. He scratched his arm slowly, savoring the small shocks of pain that sunk through his skin the harder he got.  
He approached his mom’s room and knocked.

  
“Enter” a stern yet warm voice said.

  
Draco slowly walked into his mother’s room. She was sitting in a arm chair, reading the daily prophet. Draco turned his nose up. Even he didn’t read that damn thing anymore. The news was fake and was making everything out like it was amazing when in fact, it was a bloody mess out there.  
“Ah, Draco my son, how…..” Narcissa Malfoy stopped in her words. Her eyes travelled to her son’s arm and she sighed.  
“….Lost in your thoughts again I see” she said, gesturing to his arm. Draco looked down and realized he had dug his arm wide open with his nails. Blood was all over his hand and arm.

He licked his lips, wondering if he could just dig the Death Mark out of his skin. A passing thought to say the least.

Draco stiffened when he felt his mom’s wand on his arm. A sharp burn caused him to growl and almost shove his mother away from him. He looked down and saw pink tissue where the skin had been dug away.  
Narcissa walked away and Draco followed her. She had a small study connected to her room. A place of his mom’s personal creature comforts. She may be a high glass woman, but even she had a few things the world knew nothing about. Beautiful gem filled rocks lined his mom’s study. Crochet hooks, yarn and knitting needles sat bundled in a basket, a project lay on top, nearly complete. On the shelves books were lined in alphabetical order (Hermione would be proud, Draco thought to himself) and a wine cabinet stood directly behind her solid cherrywood desk.

  
His mother poured herself a drink and sat down, watching her son with soft eyes. Draco shifted his feet and looked at her. He wanted to run into her arms, to beg her to make the thoughts and feelings go away. His body ached and he just wanted to feel normal again. Narcissa sighed heavily, setting her glass down.  
“Draco, what is wrong with you tonight?”  
Draco shot his eyes down and muttered "

Want'

  
Narcissa looked at her son with her eyes, now narrowed into a confused stare. Her son seemed to able to hold himself somewhat in public since the war, but at home, it was a largely different story.  
She had awoken to the sounds of his screams in the night. She had heard him slam things against the walls and shatter them.  
She had even heard him screaming at whatever was in his head.  
“You have everything Draco. A wife. A house. Elves at your beck and call….”

Draco snapped his head up.

  
“A wife who sleeps with whomever. Who acts as though she is better than ANY of us. A forced marriage mother. A house that hunts me at night and during the day. Elves who are scared of me and argue over who will bring me a damn thing!” Draco spat, his body shaking. “Let’s not forget the fucking death eaters that roam the halls too!”

  
Narcissa nodded slowly.  
“So what, dear son, could you want”

  
Draco bit his lip and suddenly his legs gave it out. He fell to his knees, face in hands. Narcissa quickly ran to her son, fearing he would hurt himself, again. Scars on his pale white arms proved that it done more that once. She held her sons head to her. As a young boy, this was all he knew in comfort and she would be damned if she didn’t give it to him now.  
“I want HER”  
Narcissas eyes widened.  
“Your father would NEVER allow it….”

  
Draco looked up as his mother and her heart died. Red eyes from crying. And his grey eyes were now dull and life less. Hermione had no idea how her son felt and she was conflicted.  
“When I think of her, it makes me breath easier. I don’t hear the shit in my head. She numbs it more than the alcohol. Seeing her warms me when I’m just a numb cold shell…. “ Draco whispered.  
Narcissa sighed quietly.  
She helped her son up and hugged him.  
“To bed. Rest. We will talk more tomorrow”  
Draco nodded and walked away, leaving his mother torn at two ends.  
When Draco left, she quickly had a elf check on him after 10 minutes.  
Blanche came back and informed her that he was in bed, having took a dreamless sleep potion and was asleep. She sighed and nodded, smiling at the elf that seemed to be the only one who cared enough for her son. Narcissa decided the best course of action would be to address these matters with her husband. As she exited her study, she came face to face with the man, who was apparently on his way to her.  
“Ahh, my love” Lucius whispered, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly it. Narcissa blushed, still such a charming man all these years later.  
Her husband straightened and guided his wife to the bed, scooping her up and throwing her softly down, causing Narcissa to giggle like a young student again. Lucius sighed and flopped down next to her.  
“I wish so much that our house didn’t feel like death everyday” he said quietly, turning to face his wife.

“Do tell me about your day”

  
She looked at him. He was watching her, as if whatever she had to say to him would be more important than life itself. She took a deep breath and spoke;  
“Draco is in love…….” She started.

Lucius nodded  
“Yes, with a one Miss Granger” he said knowingly, stroking her face with the back of his knuckles. Narcissa sighed softly.  
“How can we remedy this…his anger…his thoughts…he could hurt her if we brought her here. Astoria doesn’t even stay in the room with him and has been seeing other men. Draco does nothing”  
Lucius rolled on his back, eyes straying to the ceiling.  
“She is a bright, beautiful woman. But would it truly be safe to have a muggleborn in the house at this time? She could ease this with Draco but she could also be in danger”

  
Narcissa nodded. She knew it was true. But Draco had always felt something for this woman. He talked about her at school. He never in his life seemed to care about a girl other than her.  
Her husband had even changed his views on her. He didn’t even call her a mudblood. Narcissa stood up and stretched. Lucius looked at her, a eyebrow arched. She grabbed her purse and wand and walked to the fireplace.  
“Um, dear….?”  
She turned her head and looked at her husband. He looked confused.  
“Where exactly are you going….?”  
She smiled and tapped the side of her head

  
“I am going to go have a talk with Miss Granger. I may be able to get her to come here on her own”  
Lucius snickered. His wife was so determined. One of the things he loved about her.

As she floo'd away, he sat up and put his head in his hands. Hermione here would cause a severe backlash on all of them.

Normally, he would forbid it. But his son seemed to be in love with the witch. And after all, shouldn’t love conquer all else? He stood quietly and went to get a shower.  
The Death Eaters apparently didn’t know what soap was and he could still smell them.

 


	3. Falling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner turns into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I wanted to make a longer chapter. Please let me know what you think.

“You are joking”

  
Hermione stared at the woman currently sitting at her kitchen table as if she had fallen and bumped her head. Two hours ago, she was sitting on her couch when her floo glowed and out popped Narcissa Malfoy. Her shock turned into utter disbelief. She didn’t hate the woman, in fact, had it not been for her, Harry would be dead. She had also found Hermione after the war and comforted her when she just needed somebody. So hate wasn’t on her agenda. But what she just asked about made her question the womans sanity.   
Narcissa sipped her tea and sighed.   
“No….I am not joking. He needs somebody and apparently, that somebody is you”   
Hermione groaned. Nevermind the fact she had feelings for Malfoy, this just had disaster written all over it. She wasn’t good at any type of relationship.  
She eyed Narcissa and saw something in her face. Not anger. Not hurt.

  
She saw a mother wanting her child to stop hurting. To have somebody he wanted, even as a friend.   
“How about maybe I come over for dinner and we see how well that goes first….”   
Narcissas eyes lit up. Hermione smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.   
Narcissa cleared her throat.

  
“Maybe tonight?”

  
Hermione looked at the time and nodded. She could get a shower and do something with her hair before walking into the Lions den. Or snake pit. However one wished to look at it.

  
Narcissa and her said good-bye and as she floo'd away, Hermione felt nervous. She walked to the bathroom and quickly got in the shower, wondering how things would go at the Manor when Narcissa returned.

* * *

  
Lucius snickered at his wife as she tried to negotiate with Draco   
“Son, she coming TONIGHT FOR DINNER! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!” she yelled through his closed door.   
Draco ripped open his door.  
“Mother really? Must you yell”  
Lucius grunted back a laugh. This scene was amusing to him, and after all the issues with the Death Eaters, he needed a slight distraction. Narcissa groaned at her son.

  
“Draco Malfoy if you don’t get your arse in gear and dress LIKE A GENTLEMAN, I will personally hex your dick off”

  
Lucius lost it. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.   
Draco started laughing at his father and Narcissa started snickering as well.  
“Fine mother, you win.” Draco said softly, retreating back to his room to dress.

Narcissa slapped her husband and motioned for him to follow her. They as well needed to dress.

* * *

  
Hermione admired her work in the mirror. Her hair was in a tight bundled but yet some stubborn strands decided to let loose. Her make up was done in hues of green and silver to appeal more to the Malfoys. Her dress was love cut but modest, knee length with a slit that ended a little below her hips. She turned and admired her look, a small smile. She wore this dress once. Just once. And was told it was not a good look for her. She hid it afterwards. As she grabbed her wand and slide it into her hair, she realized that Ron had broken her mentally and emotionally. She never smiled. She never dressed up. She always stayed modest to the point of resembling a church mouse. She sighed as she took another look before walking to the fireplace.   
The time was now. She took a deep breath and stepped into the floo  
“Malfoy Manor” she said loudly, the floo whisking her away.

* * *

  
Narcissa watched the fireplace, worried that she wouldn’t show. She bit her nails and suddenly the fire place glowed. Lucius stepped forward as Hermione walked out, taking her hand and helping her climb over the grate.   
“Welcome, Miss Granger” Lucius said warmly. Hermione blushed and looked toward Narcissa. She smiled and wrapped her in a warm hug.

  
“He is being rather…..prattish” Narcissa whispered in her ear. Hermione choked down a laugh. That sounded like the Malfoy she knew. Suddenly, the doors opened and her jaw dropped.

  
Malfoy stood there, arms crossed and looking dashing. Blank slacks with a button down shirt (Hermione gulped as she realized the man hadn’t buttoned the first 3 and his  hair was untidy, blonde locks falling into his eyes. Those eyes. Brewing like a stormy sky. Staring at her. 

Narcissa nudged Lucius and he shot his son a stare that would make a house elf cower.

Malfoy sighed and walked in. He approached Hermione and gently grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.  
“Welcome to our home, Granger” he whispered softly  
“T...hank y…ou” stuttered Hermione, a blushed staining her cheeks. Narcissa smiled and Lucius grinned. So far so good….

  
“Lets go get dinner and then prehaps you two can go for a walk around the garden” Narcissa said cheerfully.

Hermione smiled and followed them, her eyes glancing the side where she swore she noticed Maltoy digging his nails I’m his arm.

She furrowed her brow. Narcissa had mentioned this but she thought it was a mere tick he had. She realized they were in the dinning room and she sat across from Narcissa. Malfoy sat next to hii mother and Lucius was at the head.   
Elves brought out the food and Hermione realized how hungry she was. As she bit into the roasted chicken, she listened to Narcissa talk about some new fashion trends and how pretty Hermione looked in her dress. Her eyes moved to Malfoy, who was staring daggers at his food and she finally spoke.

  
“Eat….”

  
Everybody looked at her and then to Malfoy, who jerked his eyes up at her. Her brown eyes looked so….scared….worried…. concerned. Astoria never cared so why did she…

  
Malfoy sighed and picked his fork up and took a bite of the chicken, chewing it slowly. His taste buds seemed dull but the chicken was juicy and warm. Narcissa stared as her son deviled into his food, finally eating. She looked at Hermione who seemed shocked that he had listened to her.

  
The dinner went on and Narcissa sighed.  
“Lucius, why don’t we head to our chambers and let these two go wander a tad bit.” Lucius seemed lost in thought but Hermione smiled when his attitude went right to his wife.

  
“Yes, let’s go retire, my love” He stood and his wife did as well. He hooked his arm through hers and they smiled and walked off, leaving Malfoy and Hermione alone.

  
Hermione fiddled with her hands, her eyes downcast. This was awkward. Well, nerve racking more like. She heard Malfoy scrap his chair back but didn’t look up. She heard his footfalls and still didn’t look up. Tears were trying to escape and she didn’t know why. Thoughts of school days drifted through her mind, of this man who used to bully her and hurt her. Who was mean. But matches her wits and grades beyond reason. Whose eyes would bore into her but she never figured it was , according to Mrs Malfoy, because he secretly liked her. But when Hermione asked what she had meant, the woman seemed closed off. Hermione  
was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize that Malfoy had walked up to her and was watching her. Eyes confused.  
“Why are you crying….”

  
Hermione jumped and looked up. Her eyes met his and her heart skipped about 5 beats. This man had no idea what he did to her. And she had to hide it. Like she hid everything else.

She cleared he throat.  
“Just… memories…..here….” she whispered. Malfoy gave a Curt nod.  
“I understand that….” His eyes traveled down to her arm where she had her scar hidden. Hermione stood up.

  
“Let’s to for that walk in the garden. Your mother said she has beautiful roses growing”  
Malfoy nodded and offered his arm, which Hermione took loosely.

As they walked down the hallway towards the door, Hermione stole a glance at him. He was tall, yes. But his face seemed stoney, as of struggling with something. She tripped his arm tighter and he looked at her, his stormy eyes void of anything. She offered a timid smile and he have her a faint one.   
They exited into the garden and Hermione gasped softly. Roses seemed to surround them. White peacocks pecked around, gathering grubs and whatever else they could find. She smiled softly as they walked with a glide.

  
“So….Hermione…how have you been?”   
Hermione startled a bit, hearing him address her by her first name. It sounded warm coming from his mouth.   
“Oh….well….I told you I was divorced….which anybody wouldn’t be doing okay with….but tonight certainly has helped my mind ease a bit….”  
Malfoy smiled and they approached a bench. They both sat down and she noticed him twitch a bit. She didn’t think much of it, rather, she tried very hard not to notice it. Mrs Malfoy said that he was very defensive about them.

  
“So, how are things with you...Draco?” Hermione said lightly. He looked at her weirdly.

“You called me Draco……” he whispered, his eyes dulling over. Voices started forming in his head but he tried to focus on Hermione. He couldn’t do this. Not here. Not now. She would judge him. She would run. The voices grew louder with each breath. The screams. Her fucking screams. His Aunt. The blood. It was seeing her that sparked it. His fear of hurting her again. The guilt of not saving her from that bitch washed over him in tidal wave. Suddenly, he gripped his head.

  
“Well, yes I did but….Draco what’s WRONG?!” she said loudly. The mans eyes had glazed over. His body rigid.

Suddenly, he clutched his head and started screaming, falling off the bench. Hermione jumped down to him grabbing him by the shoulders.   
“Draco! Stop!!! You are scaring me!” she cried out, her nails digging into him. Suddenly, it stopped. His eyes closed and his head slumped forward. Hermione held him to her, her body wracked with fear of it happening again. She looked up when she heard footfalls. Narcissa and Lucius stood there, wands up.  
“Oh…. Lucius….it happened again” Narcissa whispered softly, lowing her wand and pointing to the heap of two humans on the ground. She knelt into the dirt, gently prying Hermiones hands off her son.  
She let out a soft whimper and buried her face into her hands as Lucius knelt down and gathered Draco into his arms. Hermione looked up and whispered  
“H….he started screaming…. Rigid…..eyes glossed over…h…he grabbed his h….head”  
Narcissa nodded softly.   
“He must have….had…..”   
Lucius cleared his throat.   
“In the house Narcissa.” He said quietly. She nodded and helped Hermione to her feet, clutching the young woman to her as they walked to the house. Hermione felt cold. Numb.   
Once inside the warmth of the house, Lucius laid Draco on the couch. The man groaned, jerking his head. Hermione rushed over to him, kneeling down and stroking his face. Narcissa followed and knelt on the other side. Lucius walked slowly to the door, anger seething on his face.

  
“He….he is mad at me now….the stupid muggleborn screwed up…” Hermione said, not realizing that Lucius could still hear her. Narcissa looked up at her husband and now he looked hurt.

  
“Hermione….I’m not angry at you….” Lucius said, walking to her and tilting her head up. Hermione looked up and felt the knot in her stomach loosen.   
“I am angry at what my son had to endure because of us” he said, sighing. “What he is still enduring.”  
Dravo twitched in his sleep and Hermione stroked his face softly again.

He stopped. His breath became even. His body relaxed.  
“Hermione, he….isn’t the same person he was” Narcissa said quietly.

Hermione looked up and Narcissa slowly rolled her son’s sleeve up. The Dark Mark laid on this flesh, but it didn’t look dead. Barely alive maybe, but not dead. But Hermione ran her ringers down a mix of pale scars, some pink, some old, some new. Like he….

  
“He tried to cut it out of his skin…..”Hermione gasped, looking at Narcissa.

She nodded slowly.

  
“During moments like what you just witnessed. He must have not took his potion by mistake. They haven’t been this bad for awhile….”  
Lucius cleared his throat.

  
“Accio Dracos medicine”

  
Suddenly, a small vile flew into Lucius outstretched hand. Filled. Cork still waxed on.

  
“I would say that it is highly correct the man didn’t take it”

  
Hermione sighed and Narcissa groaned. Suddenly, Draco jerked up, eyes wide open. He jerked his arm from his mother and glared at his father.   
“Why am I in here?!” he spat, causing Hermione to flinch. His anger seemed to come from nowhere, his body tense, eyes darkened. Hermione scooted a little closer to Narcissa, who patted her softly on the back. Draco eyes narrowed at the slight movement.  
He reached out and snatched Hermione by her wrist, emitting a small yell from the girl. Flashes of pure abuse flashed through her head and she stiffened, afraid.   
Narcissa gasped loudly.

  
“Draco Malfoy you let her go NOW!”

  
Hermione whimpered as his grip tightened. Suddenly, she realized this wasn’t the man from earlier. This was somebody else. Entirely. She carefully scooted closer to him, causing Lucius to draw his wand and Narcissa to carefully pull hers. They were not above using magic on their son.   
Hermione put her hand on top of Draco fingers   
“P….please. You’re hurting me…..” she whispered, meeting that deadly gazed.   
He laughed. It was ice cold and hollow.

  
“Mudblood”

  
Hermione shivered at his words and choked back a sob as he dug his nails deeper.

With a deep breath she slowly let out, her next words she hoped would snap him out of it. She prayed it would. She could feel the pain in her wrist and the bruising form.

  
“D….Draco please……why would you hurt me? What did I do wrong?”

  
It was as if a light switched on. He suddenly let go of her and his eyes melted back to dull color. He looked around at the room and looked down at her.   
Hermione stood her ground, staying in her spot. Narcissa and Lucius right behind her.

"Fuck!"

  
Draco jolted up and ran to the door, not looking back once.  
Narcissa had wrapped Hermiones wrist and decided it was best she stayed the night and head home tomorrow. Hermione agreed, tired and worn out. As she walked to the guest bedroom, she heard moaning. She realized it was Dracos room and despite her best efforts, steered toward the room. She peered in and saw him …tossing and turning in his sleep. His blonde hair was all over his face. His body looked uncomfortable to say the least. He was shirtless and Hermione felt her face stain with a blushed. She walked in the room, planning to nox his light when she heard him speak

  
“….. Hermione?”

  
She jerked and turned. Draco was sitting up and staring right at her. She dropped her wand and stuttered

  
“I just um well I wanted to….”

She lost her words as Draco stood up and walked over to her. Unsure of what exactly to do, Hermione felt her body freeze.  
He softly grabbed her hand and looked at her wrist

  
“….I did this”

  
She nodded quietly, tears stinging her eyes. He looked up at her and she saw sadness. She reached up and he flinched back as if she was going to hit him. She dropped her hand to his cheeks and let her thumb drift over his cheek.  
“That wasn’t you” she whispered.

He buried his head into her hand and she saw soft sobs rack his body.  
Hermione bit her lip. This man was broken and apparently, she had to be the one to help him.   
And she would

 


End file.
